Jake Ely sings?
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: Jake and Sam are on their way back from their road trip and Sam starts to listen to music and makes Jake sing, what she doesnt know is that he can really sing. OMG jake ely sings?
1. Chapter 1

An old truck passed through the highway of Las Vegas the couple that were in the truck was a young man with black hair and dark skin and was muscular and was eighteen years old the young lady sitting on the passenger seat had auburn hair that grown past her shoulders and tan skin and the expression on her face showed boredom.

This young couple was Jake Ely and his girlfriend Sam Forster, they have been dating for a few months and now it was July close to the time Jake had to go to college and they decided it was a good idea to go on a road trip to spend more time together before Jake left. And now they were on their way back home. And of course Sam chose this moment to get bored and fidgety.

"Will you stop moving so much Brat it's gettin pretty annoying" Jake told his girlfriend looking at her with slight annoyance on his face

"im sorry it just im so bored there's nothing to do in here" Sam complained looking at her broad shouldered boyfriend

"listen to music or somethin' just please stop moving so much" Jake told her facing the road "fine". Sam pulled out her mp3 and plugged it to the car and the last song she was lisening to was (It takes two from hairspray), "oh I love this come on sing" she said with excitement looking at him with excitment.

"im not going to sing Sam I cant even sing" Jake replied "please just try do it for me" Sam said giving him a pout that she knew he wouldn't resist "fine but just one song and that's it ok" "fine" she put the song and it starts playing

They say it's a man's world

Well, that cannot be denied

But what good's a man's world

Without a woman by your side

And so I will wait

Until that moment you decide

_Jake knows how to sing wow his really good _Sam thought

That I'm your man

And you're my girl

That I'm the sea

And you're the pearl

It takes two, baby,

It takes two

Doo doo - wop!

A king ain't a king

Without the pow'r behind the throne

A prince is a pauper. Babe,

Without a chick to call his own

At this Jake stared at Sam with an arched eyebrow making Sam blush

So please, darling, choose me

I don't wanna rule alone

Tell me,

I'm your king

And you're my queen

That no one else

Can come between

It takes two, baby,

It takes two

Don't you know

Lancelot had guinevere

Mrs. Claus has old st. Nick

Romeo had Juliet

And Liz, well, she has her dick

They say it takes two to tango

Well, that tango's child's play

So take me to the dance floor

And we'll twist the night away

Just like Frankie Avalon

Had his favorite musketeer

I dream of a lover, babe,

To say the things 1 long to hear

So come closer baby,

Oh and whisper in my ear

That you're my girl

And I'm your boy (You're my boy)

That you're my pride

And I'm your joy (I'm your joy)

That I'm the sand

And you're the tide (I'm the tide)

I'll be the groom

If you'll be my bride (I'll be your bride)

It takes two, baby,

It takes two

It takes two, baby

It takes two

"Wow since when did you know how to sing? You were great" Sam said still surprised that Jake knew how to sing and gave a kiss on the cheek making Jake blush

"I hardly sing, I told myself I wouldn't sing again" looking away so she couldn't see his blush

"Well you were awsome, you should sing more often" she said with a smile on her face

They continued on the road and Jake thought to himself _I should sing to her more often._

* * *

**I know its short but plz. review :)**


	2. promise

As Jake drove in the desert highway he was thinking of what Sam might do when they got home_ what if she tells everyone, then I will get crap from my brothers_ he thought and looked at Sam who was asleep leaning against his shoulder_ I have to make sure she doesn't but shes asleep _he thought to himself and decided wither or not to wake his sleeping girlfriend to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone that he can sing.

He nudged her once trying to wake her up but all she did was stir and that's it, this time her tried nudging her harder and it worked this time he tried so hard that he pushed her to the other side of the car waking and made look at him with a glare "what was that for?" she asked with a sleepy voice sounding quit angry at her boyfriend

"can you promise me something?" Jake asked completely changing the subject looking at her

"what?" she asked now looking confused at Jake

"can you promise me something?" he repeated looking hopeful "um sure….I guess" Sam replied now looking him waiting for a response

"can you promise me that you won't tell anyone I can sing?" he said looking at her hopefully that she won't blow his embarrassing secret "of course I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me, but I don't get why you practically knocked me off the chair just to ask me something you know i wont tell to anyone" Sam replied looking amused at him with a smirk on her face

"just wanted to make sure you won't tell anyone Brat" Jake said looking back at the road "what, you don't think that I can keep a secret?" she asked looking confused, he kissed her and just replied "go to sleep Brat" she ignored him but did it anyway.

Jake looked at the road in front of now satisfied that he got what he wanted and looked at Sam for a moment _just hope she keeps that promise or there's a price to pay _he thought to himself with a happy smile on his face putting an arm around Sam and pulled her closer.

* * *

There's the second chap hope you like it. :D

Leave reviews and tell me what you think

Bye.


End file.
